Maldita Muerte
by Hana Aino
Summary: Dramatico, tragedias´para Trunks... :'(
1. Default Chapter

Maldita Muerte... 

1º Capítulo: "Saiya-jines... "

Pasó tiempo después de la pelea de Boo. Ya nadie ni nada amenazaba al mundo.

Milk: "¿Salgamos, Gokú?"

Gokú: "¿Qué? No puedo. Tengo que entrenar"

Milk: "No lo puedo creer. ¿Sólo piensas en eso?"

Gokú: "Tengo que hacerlo"

Gokú salió. Milk se quedó muy triste. La verdad es que ya no soportaba este "trabajito" de Gokú. Debía hacer algo para terminar con esto, pero... ¿Qué? Fue a casa de Bulma a pedirle un consejo.

Bulma: "¡Ya voy!"

Bulma abrió la puerta

Milk: "Hola Bulma... espero no molestarte... "

Bulma: "JAJAJA... Claro que no. Pasa"

Milk: "Gracias"

Se sentaron en los sillones blancos de la sala de visitas.

Bulma: "Y ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?"

Milk: "Bulma... ¿Qué sientes al vivir con un Saiya-Jin?"

Bulma: "¿Qué? Pues, para mí es como vivir en otro mundo... Él es mi pareja, sea Terrícola, Saiya-jin o lo que sea"

Milk: "AAHH... Es que... "

Bulma: "¿Qué sucede?"

Milk: "Tengo problemas con Gokú, y quería ver qué pensabas... "

Bulma: "¿Cómo?"

Milk: "Se la pasa el día entrenando y entrenando, y nunca tiene tiempo para la familia. Goten ya tiene trece años, y Gohan hace bastante tiempo que se fue con Videl. Me gustaría que pasara más tiempo con Goten. Estuvo muerto por tanto tiempo... Si sumamos son ocho años, y ahora que está vivo se la pasa entrenando con Oob"

Bulma: "AAHH... Pero Milk, al principio yo tenía el mismo problema, pero luego comprendí que es algo que deben hacer. Tienen que hacerlo porque lo Guerreros Z son los responsables de la sobrevivencia humana. Si no lo hicieran... ¡Imagina lo que hubiera pasado cuando apareció Cell! Nos hubieran matado a todos y la Tierra ya sería historia"

Milk: "Sí, pero por culpa de eso no puedo tener un matrimonio normal"

Bulma: "Sí lo tienes, pero debes entender eso"

Milk: "Sí, muchas gracias. Ahora me siento mucho mejor. Y ¿Cómo está Trunks?"

Bulma: "AAHH... Pues, el otro día fue al parque y... "

Y siguieron conversando.  
Luego, Milk volvió a su casa. Estaba muy cansada, por lo que se tendió en la cama a descansar.

Milk (Tendiéndose en la cama): "¿Tendra razón? Bueno... De todas formas, no puedo hacer nada"

No pasó mucho tiempo para que cayera rendida en un profundo sueño. En eso, escuchó llegar a Gokú.

Gokú: ."¡Ya llegué... ! ¡Milk... ! ¡Tengo hambre... !"

Milk: "EEHH... Gokú... Lo siento... Me dormí. No está lista la cena, pero espérame un poco"

Milk salió corriendo a la cocina, pero cuando pasó por el lado de Gokú, él la detuvo tomándola por la cintura.

Gokú: "No te preocupes. No te esfuerces tanto por la cena. Mejor salgamos fuera. Podemos ir a Ciudad Satán. Lo malo es que la comida no será tan buena... "

Milk: ¿Y Goten?"

Gokú: "Tiene trece años... Ya está bastante grandecito como para quedarse solo... "

Milk: "¡Sí, gracias Gokú! ¡Será algo inolvodable!"

Milk abrazó a Gokú. Cuando él la iba a besar, ella... 

Milk: "¿EEHH... ? ¿Qué pasa?"

Gokú: ."¡Ya llegué... ! ¡Milk... ! ¡Tengo hambre... !"

Milk: "EEHH... Gokú... Lo siento... Me dormí. No está lista la cena, pero espérame un poco"

Milk salió corriendo a la cocina.

Milk: "AAHH... Sólo fue un lindo sueño... "

Y comenzó a cocinar. En eso entró Gokú

Milk: "EEHH... Gokú... ¿Salgamos a cenar fuera?"

Gokú: "¿Qué? ¿Y por qué?"

Milk: "¡Para que salgamos juntos!"

Gokú: "¿Para qué?"

Milk: "¡Te odio Gokú!"

Gokú puso expresión de 'no entiendo'.

Gokú: "¡¿Por qué?!"

Milk: "¡Por todo!"

Milk salió corriendo. Gokú miraba muy desconcertado. En la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma estaba preparando la cena. En eso, alguien llama a la puerta.

Bulma: "¡Ya voy!"

Bulma se dirigió a la puerta

Bulma: "¿Gokú? Hola, pasa"

Gokú: "Bulma, quería pedirte... un gran favor... "

Bulma: "¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?"

Gokú: "Quiero... que me des un poco de... comida... "

Bulma: "¿Comida? ¿Por qué?"

Gokú: "Es que, Milk se quedó dormida y no hizo la cena. Luego, cuando la iba a hacer, se enfadó y se fue... no sé por qué"

Bulma: "AAHH... Está bien"

Gokú (Muy alegre): "¡Muchas gracias!"

Bulma llevó a Gokú a la mesa. Ya no podía esperar más... tenía mucha hambre. Cuando Bulma volvió con la comida, comenzó a comer de una forma espectacular... Sólo como lo hace Gokú...

Bulma: "¿Qué pasó con Milk?"

Gokú (Con la boca llena): "E.... n... sé... qu... p... só... e... se... j... a... su... ha... mu... en... pe... no... s... por... q... "

Bulma: "¡¿Qué?!"

Gokú tragó la comida.

Gokú: "No sé qué pasó. Ella se fue a su habitación muy enfadada pero no sé por qué"

Gokú siguió comiendo.

Bulma: "Yo sé por qué. Ella se siente muy sola. Cree que tú le tomas más inportancia al entrenamiento que a la familia. Por eso ella está así"

Gokú paró en seco.

Gokú: "¿Qué? No, no es por eso. Ella lleva mas de veinte años casada conmigo, y nunca me ha dicho nada"

Bulma: "Quizá a ti no te lo ha dicho... "

Gokú: "¿Cómo sabes esto?"

Bulma: "Pues, Milk estuvo aquí hace algunas horas y me lo dijo"

Gokú: "Gracias Bulma, ya terminé"

Bulma: "¿Qué?"

Gokú: "Ya tengo que irme. Muchas gracias"

Gokú se encaminó a la puerta y se fue. Bulma quedó muy extrañada al ver que Gokú había dejado mucha comida sobre la mesa.

Bulma: "Debe haber estado muy precupado como para dejar todo esto"

Bulma se levantó y se fue a su habitación.  
Mientras, Gokú ya llegaba a su casa, y Milk estaba cocina.

Gokú: "Milk... "

Milk: "¡Qué quieres!"

Gokú: "Ya no te enfades"

Milk: "¡¿Y me pides que no me enfade?!"

Mientras, Bulma esperaba a Vegeta en la habitación. No llegaba. Trunks estaba en su cama. En eso, vio que Bulma entraba a su habitación.

Bulma: "¿Qué haces, hijo?"

Trunks: "EEHH... nada"

Bulma: "¿No haz visto a tu padre?"

Trunks: "No. ¿Todavía no sale de la Cápsula de Gravedad?"

Bulma: "Creo que no"

Trunks: "Mamá... ¿Mañana puedo invitar a Karumi a casa?"

Bulma: "Claro. ¿Por qué no? Bueno, me voy a dormir. Que duermas bien... "

Trunks: "Sí... gracias. Tú también"

Bulma: "Gracias"

Bulma salió de la habitación.

Trunks: "Karumi... "

Trunks recordó lo que había pasado hace sólo una semana...

* * *

"Yo... caminaba por la calle principal de la ciudad... y allí la vi... "

Mientras Trunks observaba una vitrina, pudo fijarse en que un auto iba a atropellar a un cachorrito.

Trunks: "¡El perro!"

Trunks ya no podía hacer nada. Entonces, una chica que estaba en la acera de enfrente, a gran velocidad, cruzó la calle, tomó al perrito y llegó al otro lado, cerca de Trunks.

??: "El cachorrito está a salvo"

Trunks quedó perplejo e inmóvil ante la belleza y destreza de la chica.

Trunks: "EEHH... ¿Cómo te llamas?"

??: "Karumi. ¿Y tú?"

Trunks: "... Trunks... EEHH... ¿Podríamos vernos mañana a las cinco de la tarde en este mismo lugar?"

Karumi: "Creo que sí, pero... ¿Por qué?"

Trunks no respondió. Karumi no entendía por qué Trunks le había pedido eso. La verdad es que Trunks tampoco lo sabía muy bien. Y Karumi se fue.

Trunks: "Que bien. No sé por qué lo dije... Fue como algo... no sé... "

Estuvieron saliendo con unos amigos varios días...

Trunks volvió al presente...

* * *

Trunks: "... Lo haré... Ya me decidí... No puedo esperar toda la vida... "

Entonces tomó el teléfono un poco temeroso.

Trunks: "Hola... ¿Está Karumi... ? Gracias... Hola Karumi. ¿Cómo estás... ? AAHH... Que bueno... ¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora... ? Pero eso no importa... Que bien... Te espero... Adiós... "

Trunks salió corriendo de su habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se encontró con Vegeta.

Vegeta (Deteniéndose): "¿A dónde vas a estas horas de la noche?"

Trunks (Sin detenerse): "Voy al jardín... Me entraré luego... "

Vegeta: "¿Qué?" 

Trunks llegó a fuera. Diez minutos después, los que se hicieron eternos para él, llegó Karumi.

Karumi: "¡Hola Trunks!"

Trunks:"Ho... Hola... "

Karumi: "¿Querías hablar conmigo?"

Trunks: "Sí... sígueme"

Se fueron a la parte trasera del jardín. Como la Corporación Cápsula era muy grande, nadie los veía.

Trunks: "Yo quería... que... "

Karumi: "¿Qué?"

Trunks: "Tú... ¿Querrías ser mi novia?"

Karumi: "¿Qué? ¿Yo?"

Karumi volteó pensativa.

Trunks: ¿Qué dices?"

Karumi: "Pues... ¡Claro que sí!"

Trunks: "No sabes lo feliz que me haces"

Karumi: "Y tú no sabes cuánto esperé a que me pidieras eso"

Entonces se besaron. Luego entraron a la casa, y Trunks le sirvió un refresco a su ahora novia. Después Karumi se fue a su casa.  
Dos días después, en la noche, Trunks hablaba por teléfono con ella.

Trunks: "... Sí, lo recuerdo. Que gracioso ¿No?"

En eso sintió que su madre entraba en la habitación.

Trunks: "EEHH... Karumi, tengo que colgar... Sí, mañana. Te quiero... adiós"

Bulma: "¿Con quién hablabas?"

Trunks: "Con Karumi"

Bulma: "AAHH. ¿Sabes? Tu novia es muy tierna. Trunks... ¿No haz visto a tu padre?"

Trunks: "JAJAJA... Sí, es muy linda. No lo he visto, pero no te preocupes. El otro día también llegó tarde"

Bulma: "Pero ahora se excedió. Iré a verlo. Bura seguramente está durmiendo. Preocúpate de ella mientras salgó ¿Si?"

Trunks: "No te preocupes"

Bulma salió de la habitación de Trunks. Nunca se imaginó lo que vería. Abrió la puerta de la Cápsula de Gravedad, la que por suerte tenía la gravedad en 0, y vio a Vegeta tendido en el suelo, con una expresión de dolor.

Bulma: "¡¡Vegeta... que te pasa!!"

Vegeta no podía hablar del dolor. Se acercó a él y le tomó la cabeza

Bulma: "¡Te dije que no te esforzaras tanto!"

Bulma dejó a Vegeta y fue a la habitación de Trunks.

Bulma: "¡¡¡Trunks... Trunks... algo le pasó a Vegeta, ven a ayudarme!!!"

Trunks: ¡¿Qué le pasó?!"

Bulma (Atragantada y pálida): "No sé, cuando llegué estaba en el suelo. ¡Ayúdame a traerlo!"

Salieron corriendo de la habtación.   
Mientras, en casa de Gokú, había un panorama muy diferente.

Gokú: "Milk... "

Milk: "¡¿Y ahora qué quieres?!"

Gokú: "¿Por qué no invitamos a Gohan y a su familia a casa? Mañana Pan cumple dos años"

Milk: "Bueno... "

Gokú quiere invitar a Gohan, Videl y Pan para que celebren el cumplea ños de la pequeña, mientras en la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma y Trunks ayudan a Vegeta quien se lastimó gravemente por haberse esforzado demasiado en su entrenamiento. ¿Qué pasará con este orgulloso y descuidado Príncipe Saiya-jin?

* * *

Ir al 2º Capítulo: "Un Rayo de Luz en la Oscuridad"

Regresar a: "Maldita Muerte... "


	2. Un rayo de luz en la oscuridad

Maldita Muerte... 

2º Capítulo: "Un Rayo de Luz en la Oscuridad"

Gokú quiere invitar a Gohan y su familia a celebrar el segundo cumpleaños de Pan, mientras Vegeta está enfermo por entrenar tan duro.

Gokú llamó a Gohan por teléfono.

Gokú: "Hola, Gohan"

Gohan: "Hola, papá"

Gokú: "Mañana es el cumpleaños de Pan ¿Verdad?"

Gohan: "Sí"

Gokú: "¿Por qué no lo vienen a celebrar con nosotros?"

Gohan: "Que buena idea. Mañana en la tarde vamos para allá"

Gokú: "Bien. Adiós"

Gohan: "Adiós. Gracias"

Mientras, Bulma tenía a Vegeta en cama. Le puso un paño con hielo en la cabeza, pero parecía no hacer efecto, ya que la fiebre no bajaba. En la mañana Bulma decidió llevarlo al hospital. Cuando llegó, el doctor la felicitó por su preocupación y rapidez. Luego llevó a Vegeta a una habitación cercana. Bulma llamó a Gokú.

Bulma: "Hola, Gokú"

Gokú: "Hola, Bulma"

Bulma: " Vegeta enfermó"

Gokú: "¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?"

Bulma: "No se sabe"

Gokú: "Y ¿Está muy mal?"

Bulma: "Sí... Y parece que... "

Gokú: "¡Vamos para allá!"

Bulma: "Avísale a Gohan"

Gokú: "Él está aquí. No te preocupes. Adiós"

Bulma: "Adiós"

Gokú, sin decirle a nadie más, le dijo muy calladamente a Gohan. Les pidió a todos que tomaran su brazo, y después de unos segundos en los que estuvo muy concentrado, los teletransportó al hospital.

Milk: "¡¡Gokú!! ¡¿Que hacemos aquí?!"

Gokú: "Vegeta enfermó"

Milk: "¿Qué?"

Gokú: "Bulma está acá, y me pidió que viniéramos"

Milk: "AAHH... Que pena"

En cuestión de segundos encontraron a Bulma con Bura en los brazos.

Gokú: "¡¡Bulma!! Me costó mucho trabajo encontrar tu Ki... "

Bulma: "¿Gokú? ¡Hola!"

Gokú: "¿Le avisaste a Krilin y a Yamsha?"

Bulma: "Sí"

Bulma se veía muy preocupada.

Milk: "¿Y Vegeta? ¿Cómo está?"

Bulma comenzó a llorar.

Bulma: "Videl... ¿Podrías hacerme... un favor?

Videl: "Claro"

Bulma: "¿Puedes... lle... var a Bura a... la guar... dería del hospital?"

Videl: "Sí"

Mientras Videl salía del pasillo con Bura, mientras Trunks y Karumi salían de la habitación de Vegeta

Trunks: "Vamos mamá. Papá se recuperará. Él es muy fuerte"

Karumi: "Sí Señora. No se preocupe"

Bulma: "Gracias. Karumi, eres muy tierna. Pero no me llames así... Ya eres de la familia"

Karumi: "Está bien... Mamá... jaja"

Gohan: "Trunks ¿Ella es tu novia?"

Trunks: "Pues... sí"

En un par de segundos, llegaron Krilin, Nº18 y Maron.

Maron: "¡Hola a todos!"

Krilin: "Hola"

Bulma: "Ho... la... Gracias... por... ve... nir... "

A Bulma ya ni le salía la voz.

Krilin: "Al ver tu estado imagino que Vegeta no está nada bien"

Segundos después llegó Yamsha.

Bulma: "¡Yamsha! Gracias por venir"

Yamsha: "No me lo agradezcas"

Entraron a la habitación de Vegeta. Tenía conectado el marcador cardíaco y el respirador artificial. La enfermera salió para dejarlos solos, y minutos después regresó para pedir que salieran de la habitación. Cuando ya estaban fuera, Bulma le pidió a sus amigos que se fueran a sus casas y que no perdieran más su tiempo.

Gohan: "Pero no estamos persiendo nuestro tiempo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte"

Goten: "Aquí nos quedamos"

Pan: "¡Qué le pasó a tío Vegeta?"

Goten: "Luego te explico"

Bulma: "Gracias"

Allí se quedaron por mucho tiempo. Luego fue una enfermera a avisarles que Vegeta estaba muy mal. El aire no pasaba por sus pulmones, y su circulación era casi nula. Los doctores ya no podían hacer nada. Bulma lloraba a sus pies, Trunks miraba sin aguantarse las lágrimas, y Karumi le daba una medicina al enfermo Vegeta.

Bulma: "Karumi, vete a tu... casa... Nos haz ayudado... tanto... "

Karumi: "No te preocupes. El padre de Trunks es también mi padre, así que debo cuidarlo como tal"

Bulma: "Gracias Karumi"

Vegeta dejó sus esfuerzos por respirar. El sonido del marcador cardíaco se hacía cada vez más constante. Un doctor llegó a ayudarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde... no respondía... 

Doctor: "Señora Brief, no podemos hacer nada"

Bulma: "¡¡Vegeta!!"

Bulma le tomó la mano. El sonido del Marcador Cardíaco ya era casi uniforme

Bulma: "Vegeta... no te mueras... por favor... "

Gokú: "*Si él muere, no podrá ser revivido por las Esferas del Dragón ya que es una muerte natural*"

Bulma: "¡No puedo permitir que mueras... ! ¡No quiero que mueras... ! ¡No puedes dejarnos ahora... !"

Vegeta, en su mente y en su más profundo subconsciente, sentía todo lo que ocurría.

Vegeta: "¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde están Bulma, Trunks, Kakarotto... ?!"

En eso, vio a lo lejos un túnel gris.

Vegeta: "¿Qué es eso?"

Se acercó. Era el Túnel De La Muerte. Si pasaba por él, ya no podría volver al mundo de los vivos. Sentía miedo... no era miedo... era angustia... no era angustia... era rabia... no era rabia... Sentía un sin fin de cosas que jamás había sentido. Y se adentró en él. Cuando iba en la mitad, vio al otro extremo a una mujer muy seductora. Llevaba un vestido negro, muy largo; tenía también el cabello negro, y hacía sentir en Vegeta un sentimiento de "Atracción", al cual no se podía resistir. Con su mano lo llamaba, lo llamaba y lo llamaba. Vegeta sentía que no era capaz de manejar su cuerpo, y, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a avanzar hacia aquella mujer. Lo que Vegeta no sabía, era que ella lo llevaría a la muerte. Se enrojeció y siguió avanzando. Se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano.

Mientras, en la habitación... 

Bulma: ¡¡No!! No entiendo... ¿Por qué a él?"

Ahora el sonido del marcador cardíaco era totalmente uniforme. Ya no había vuelta atrás...   
Mientras, Vegeta oyó una voz que venía desde el principio del túnel.

??: "¡No vayas! ¡No mueras!"

Vegeta: "¿Bulma?"

Bulma: "Si tú mueres... ¿Quién nos llenará tu ausencia?"

Vegeta: "Pero... "

Bulma: "¡¡No puedes dejar a Trunks en los quince y a Bura al año!! ¡¡Te necesitan!!"

Trunks: "¡Sí papá! No me gustaría que me dejaras en plena juventud... "

Mientras, en la habitación... 

Doctor: "Lo siento Señora... "

El doctor le sacó a Vegeta el aire artificial, y salió de la habitación.

Bulma: "Bueno... Vegeta... No pudimos hacer nada por ayudarte... Adiós... "

Bulma besó a Vegeta. Todos los presentes estaban muy tristes... Mientras, en el túnel... 

Vegeta: ¡¡Bulma... !! ¡¡Trunks... !! ¡¡Bura... !! ¡¡Yo no quiero morir!!"

Vegeta soltó a la mujer, y corrió hacia Bulma, devolviéndose. Cuando llegó al principio del túnel, estaba Bulma esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, y con Trunks y Bura al lado. Lo abrazó y lo besó... En ese momento, Vegeta abrió sus ojos, y sintió los cálidos labios de Bulma junto a los suyos. El marcador cardíaco volvió a mostrar reacción cardíaca. Bulma sintió débilmente los movimientos de Vegeta y se alejó de él.

Bulma: "¿Ve... geta... ? ¿Estás... vivo... ?"

Vegeta: "Bul... ma... "

Bulma: "¡No lo puedo creer!"

Bulma ahora lloraba de felicidad. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Trunks (Llorando): "¡Que alegría... ! ¡Mi papá vive... !"

Karumi: "¡JAJA... Me alegro mucho... !"

Gohan: "¡Voy por el doctor... ! ¡¿Me acompañas Videl?!"

Videl: "¡Sí!"

En tan sólo segundos, llegó el doctor.

Doctor: "¡Esto ha sido un milagro! El Señor Vegeta estaba declarado clínicamente muerto... "

Bulma: "Sí, pero ahora está con nosotros nuevamente"

El doctor lo examinó y luego salió fuera donde estaban todos.

Doctor: "Señores, aquí hay una receta con los medicamentos que el Señor Vegeta necesita... "

Karumi: "Pásemela a mí. Yo los compraré"

Trunks: "Muchas gracias"

Al día siguiente, Vegeta fue dado de alta. En la tarde, Trunks y Karumi salieron al jardín de la Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks: "Te agradezco tanto lo que haz hecho por mi padre... "

Karumi: "AAHH... Trunks, no te preocupes"

Trunks: "¿Cómo te lo podré pagar?"

Karumi: "Sólo quiero una cosa... "

Trunks: "¿Qué quieres?"

Karumi: "¡Bésame! Es el mejor regalo que me podrías dar"

Trunks: "Claro"

Trunks se acercó a ella y la besó muy tiernamente.

Karumi: "Te quiero mucho Trunks... "

Trunks (Muy serio): "Yo no te quiero... "

Karumi (Muy asustada): "¡¿Qué?!"

Trunks: "¡Te amo más que a todo... !"

Karumi: "JAJA... "

Se volvieron a besar y se tendieron en el suelo sin separarse el uno del otro. Vegeta miraba desde la ventana de su habitación, y estaba muy alegre. En eso llega Bulma a la habitació.

Bulma (Extrañada por la sonrisa de Vegeta): "¡Te dije que debías estar en la cama... ! ¿Qué tanto miras?"

Vegeta: "EEHH... Nada... "

Bulma se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el jardín.

Bulma: "AAYY... Que lindos se ven... Cómo ha crecido mi niño... "

Karumi: "¿Vamos al parque de la ciudad?"

Trunks: "Está bien"

Luego de pasear un poco, salieron del parque.

Trunks: "Debo volver a casa para ver a papá"

Karumi: "Yo iré a comprar las medicinas y me voy a tu casa"

Trunks: "Está bien. Pero, no demores"

Karumi: "No. Adiós"

Trunks llegó a su casa.  
Mientras, Karumi ya había comprado los medicamentos. Salió de la Farmacia, y media calle más allá, unos tipos comenzaron a molestarla.

?? 1: "Hola princesita... "

Karumi no respondió y siguió caminando.

?? 2: "¿Qué traes en ese bolso?"

?? 1: "Seguramente dinero o algo de valor"

Karumi: "No me molesten"

?? 1: "Vamos, dánoslo"

Karumi: "¡No!"

Karumi salió corriendo. En un intento desesperado por obtener el bolso, uno de los tipos le disparó atravesándole el pecho. Fueron coriendo donde ella, le quitaron el bolso y arrancaron. La abrieron y se encontraron con una sorpresa... 

?? 1: "¿Qué? No puede ser"

?? 2: "¿Qué pasa?"

?? 1: "¡Son medicinas!"

?? 2: "¡¿Qué?!"

Mientras, en la Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks: "Mamá, Karumi no ha vuelto y ya es demasiado tarde. La voy a buscar"

Bulma: "Está bien. Adiós"

Trunks salió de su casa. Recordó cuál es la Farmacia a la que Karumi va siempre, y fue para allá. Cuando le faltaba una calle para llegar, vio a una multitud de gente rodeando a alguien que estaba en el suelo.

Trunks: "¿Qué pasó?"

??: "Hay una niña herida. Dicen que la asaltaron"

Trunks tuvo un mal presentimiento, y se adentró por la multitud.

Trunks: "¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¡¡Karumi!!"

La abrazó y le levantó la cabeza. Al parecer todavía estaba viva. Segundos después llegó la ambulancia. Trunks ayudó a las Enfermeras a subir a Karumi, y sensentó a su lado. La ambulancia comenzó a avanzar. Trunks la miraba y no podía contener las lágrimas.

Trunks: "*¿Qué habrá pasado?*"

Karumi: "Trunks... no... te preo... cupes por... mí... "

Trunks: "¡Karumi! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

Karumi: "No. No me... queda... mucho tiem... po... "

Trunks: "¿Qué?"

Karumi: "No quiero irme... sin que sepas... cuánto te quiero... "

Trunks: "¡No te vayas!"

Karumi le tomó la mano a Trunks.

Enfermera 1 (Muy alterada): "¡Ayúdame! ¡Necesito una dosis de la que tienes ahí!"

Enfermera 2 (También alterada): "¡¿Esta?! ¡Toma... !"

Enfermera 1: "¡Ahora trataremos de cerrar la herida!"

Karumi: "Te quiero mucho... Adiós... Trunks... "

En ese momento, Trunks sintió que Karumi le soltaba la mano.

Trunks: "¡¡No... !!"

Enfermera 2: "Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada"

Trunks (Sollozando): "Primero mi papá, y ahora Karumi... "

Vegeta se ha recuperado, pero ahora han asecinado a Karumi. ¿Podrá Trunks soportar todo esto?

* * *

Ir al 3º Capítulo: "Una Triste Despedida"

Regresar a: "Maldita Muerte... "


	3. Una triste despedida

Maldita Muerte... 

3º Capítulo: "Una Triste Despedida"

Tres días después de la muerte de Karumi, Trunks estaba muy deprimido: No salía de su habitación, no comía, no reía. Vegeta también estaba muy deprimido, pero no sólo por su hijo, sino también porque Karumi era una niña muy buena, y lo había ayudado mucho. Trunks salió al jardín, al lugar donde le había pedido a Karumi que fuera su novia. Minutos después Vegeta fue donde él.

Vegeta: "Trunks... "

Trunks (Secándose las lágrimas): "¿Papá?"

Vegeta: "Creo que hay algo en lo que no haz pensado, y que puede solucionar tu problema... "

Bulma llegó en ese momento.

Bulma: "Sí. Son siete, tienen estrellas, son de color naranjo y cumplen deseos... "

Trunks: "¡¡Las Esferas del Dragon!! Pero no creo que puedan revivirla... "

Bulma: "Fue asesinada... ¿No lo recuerdas?"

Trunks: (Muy alegre): "¡Sí! ¡Mamá, trae el Radar del Dragón!"

Bulma: "¡Sí!"

Minutos después, Bulma volvió con el Radar del Dragón.

Bulma: "Yo te ayudo a buscarlas"

Trunks: "Gracias"

Vegeta: "Yo también voy"

Trunks: "¡No! Todavía no te haz recuperado. Mejor quédate descansando"

Luego de guardar en cápsulas la comida y agua suficiente, además de una pequeña casa, Trunks y Bulma se subieron a una nave, y comenzaron la búsqueda. A los pocos días, ya habían reunido cinco. Caminaban cerca de un río en la búsqueda de la sexta Esfera del Dragón, pero decidieron descansar.

Trunks: "¡Mamá, espera! Estoy cansado"

Bulma: "UUFF... Sí, yo también"

Trunks: "*Te reviviré Karumi. Espera un poco más*"

Bulma: "Parece que esa chica es muy importante para tí, Trunks"

Él se sonrojó.

Trunks: "EEHH... Sí... "

Bulma: "Haz hecho una buena elección. Es una muy buena chica. Bien, levantémonos y sigamos buscándo las Esferas del Dragón. No te preocupes Trunks, estaré siempre ayudándote y acompañándote en lo que me necesites"

Trunks: "Mamá, muchas gracias"

Trunks abrazó a Bulma. Y Siguieron buscando sin detenerse. Cuando ya tenían las siete, regrasaron a la Corporación Cápsula. También invitaron a los padres de Karumi, para que también estuvieran allí cuando ella reviviera.

Trunks: "¡Shen-Long, sal y cumple nuestros deseos!"

Shen-long salió ante el asombro de los padres de Karumi.

Shen-long: "Diganme sus deseos. Sólo les cumpliré tres. Ni uno más"

Trunks: "¡Shen-Long, te pido que traigas el alma de Karumi a este lugar!"

Shen-long: "Eso será muy fácil"

A Shen-long se le iluminaron los ojos, y luego pidió el segundo deseo.

Shen-long: "El deseo ha sido cumplido. ¿Cuál es el segundo deseo?"

Trunks: "¡Ahora queremos que la revivas!"

Shen-long: "Como digas"

Entonces Karumi apareció ante ellos.

Karumi: "¿Qué? ¡Trunks!"

Trunks: "¡Karumi!"

Karumi fue a abrazar a sus padres quienes todavía no salían del asombro y lloraban de alegría. Luego se acercó a Trunks.

Karumi: "No sé qué pasó, pero sé que tú... Muchas gracias Trunks"

Trunks: "Karumi, me alegro tanto de que estés viva... "

Se abrazaron llorando de felicidad. Vegeta también estaba muy contento, ya que estaba nuevamente con ellos su 'enfermera', pero lo más importante, la novia de su hijo.

Pasaron unos días. Trunks descansaba en su habitación. Bulma entró a conversar con él.

Bulma: "Trunks, debo hablar contigo"

Trunks: "¿Qué pasa?"

Bulma se tendió a los pies de su cama.

Bulmna: "No puedo ocultártelo... "

Trunks: "¿Qué?"

Bulma: "No me gustaría que te enteraras por terceros, pero... Karumi se va... "

Trunks: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que se va?!"

Bulma: "Ahora debe estar en el aeropuerto... "

Trunks: "¡¿A dónde se va?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!"

Bulma: "Se va con sus padres a la Capital Del Sur a estudiar"

Trunks: "Voy para el aeropuerto"

Bulma: "¡No!"

Trunks levantó vuelo y se fue al aeropuerto. Cuando Karumi lo vio, dejó caer las maletas de sus manos, y corrió hacia él.

Karumi: "¿Por qué viniste?"

Trunks: "No quiero que te vayas"

Karumi: "Trunks, ya no podré ser más tu novia... "

Trunks: "¡¿Terminamos?!"

Karumi: "Debo irme a la Capital Del Sur"

Trunks: "Pero ¿Por qué?"

Trunks comenzó a llorar.

Karumi: "¿Ves? Por eso no quería que vinieras. Prométeme que buscarás a otra chica que te quiera tanto como yo... "

Trunks: "Pero es que... yo te quiero... sólo a ti"

Karumi: "¡Trunks! Hay muchos peces en el mar"

Trunks: "Pero yo sólo tengo una caña para pescar a uno de ellos... ¿Ya no me quieres?"

Karumi: "Sí, y más que nunca, pero entiéndeme... "

_"... Último llamado para el vuelo C-5. Por favor las personas dirigirse a la puerta número tres... A la núumero tres... "_

Karumi: "¡Promételo Trunks!"

Trunks: "No puedo"

Karumi: "Si no lo haces, me sentiré muy triste"

Trunks: "Es que... no quiero que... Está bien... pero será difícil"

Karumi: "Lo sé. Para mi también lo será, pero debemos hacerlo"

??: "¡Vamos hija!"

Karumi: "Adiós, mi amado Trunks"

Trunks: "Adiós, Karu... mi"

Trunks comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Ella lo besó, y se fue... Unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos café. Entonces él corrió hasta la ventana para ver el avión. Minutos después, pasó el avión donde ella iba, y cruzó el cielo azul, en el cual se dibujaba el rostro de su primer amor, y de la amable chica que había cambiado la vida de toda la familia de Trunks... 

**Fin**

* * *

Regresar a: "Maldita Muerte... "


End file.
